Lucha por Sobrevivir
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Tras un confuso incidente entre estos 2 hermanos y un accidente que satura los hospitales del pueblo, Phineas y Ferb tendrán que ser tratados por... el Dr. House en New Jersey. Llega el momento de las revelaciones y una desagradable verdad para ellos dos.
1. Los 2 Hermanos

**Lucha por Sobrevivir**

**Introducción**

Había un grupo de personas en una piscina. Era un concurso de Natación. Tenían a muchas personas dentro del lugar, ya que era la primera vez que un concurso de ese tipo venía a Danville.

Un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas vio como la multitud lo ignoraba. Quería llegar cerca de la piscina para ver a los concursantes. Entonces le pasó por la mente un siniestro plan.

Empezó a mover su silla hacia los bordes de la piscina. Al comienzo la gente le lanzó improperios por cruzarse entre ellas. El hombre llegó al borde… y entonces avanzó hasta que cayó al fondo de la piscina.

Se suspendió la competencia y al llegar los paramédicos y comprobar la identidad del sujeto se armó una terrible histeria: Ese hombre tenía Meningitis y todo el grupo de asistentes podía estar infectado.

Por otro lado, Candace llegaba de hacer unas compras y encendió el televisor.

- "Todos los hospitales de Danville están llenos después de que un promedio de 500 asistentes a un certamen de natación estén en riesgo de tener Meningitis. El CDE (Centro de Control de Epidemias) ha manifestado como prioridad el tratamiento de los posibles infectados. Si necesita ayuda médica el 911 le derivará a otra ciudad…"

- Que lamentable noticia… ¿Un momento… dónde están Phineas y Ferb?

En el garaje los dos hermanos estaban bailando su baile de los robots: "Phinedroids y Ferbots", sólo que esta vez sin robots.

Entre sus movimientos, Ferb notó una ligera convulsión de su brazo izquierdo, pero su hermano Phineas no la notó, porque podía ser confundida con la propia danza.

De repente Ferb comenzó a ver al ambiente extraño. Empezó a oír voces que le decían "No es tu hermano… es tu hermanastro. No es tu familia… no debes quererle…"

En medio de esos eventos, Ferb cogió una lata de aceite y se acercó con violencia hacia Phineas y le golpeó el rostro con esa lata 2 veces. Phineas cayó al suelo y la sangre empezó a brotar de las heridas.

En ese momento, Ferb sintió que convulsionaban sus piernas y cayó al suelo en medio de convulsiones. Cuando Candace entró al garaje vió como uno de sus hermanos yacía en el suelo sangrando copiosamente y el otro convulsionando. Ella desesperada, llamó al 911.

- ¡Necesito una ambulancia rápido! ¡Mis hermanos convulsionan!

- Su ambulancia será derivada al Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro.

- ¡No me importa donde, pero rápido!

**I**

**(Los 2 Hermanos)**

Cuando llegó la ambulancia al Princeton-Plainsboro, se armó expectativa. Todos creían que sería otro caso de Meningitis.

- Dra. Cuddy – llamó House al verla - ¿Tenemos otro paciente con meningitis? Ya se deberían encargar en la otra ciudad…

- No es eso – respondió una enfermera de urgencias – Tenemos 2 hermanos, uno sangrando en el rostro con una herida de lata y el otro convulsionando.

- Vaya… - dijo House - ¿Acaso jugaron a ver quien resiste más los golpes? – miró a Cuddy y le dijo – Quiero ese caso.

- Bueno… - dijo ella – ya me devolverás las horas de consulta…

En ese momento House tomó el ascensor y llegó a su oficina de diagnóstico. Ya les esperaban Foreman, Cameron y Chase.

- Aquí tienes la historia de ambos, House – le dijo Cameron.

House tardó un tiempo en leerlas y luego estuvo listo para empezar su trabajo.

- Hermanos de 10 y 12 años. El de 12 llegó teniendo convulsiones y el de 10 tiene una hemorragia en la cara por un golpe con objeto contundente… una lata de aceite de carro.

- ¿Epilepsia en el de 12? – sugirió Cameron

- No, que va – respondió House – Eso explicaría las convulsiones, pero no porqué de repente le dio por romperle la cara a su hermano menor. Ah, por cierto también le convulsiona el brazo izquierdo.

- Eso es ira repentina – contestó Foreman - ¿Psicosis?

- A menos que consuma cocaína… es lo único que explicaría esos 2 síntomas.

- Los padres seguramente – respondió Chase – ellos deben haber encontrado algo raro en el garaje y de ahí se origina todo…

- Bueno, ya saben que hay que hacer – dijo House – Revisen su casa… y yo tengo que ver a ese par de hermanos. Si se llevan tan bien…

Foreman y los demás salieron, mientras que House se dirigió hacia las habitaciones. Se detuvo en una donde estaban los dos: Phineas y Ferb, en camas separadas, conectados a sus monitores de signos vitales respectivos.

House entró y golpeó su bastón para hacerse notar. Phineas despertó.

- Aaay… - se quejó - ¿Eres tú Candace?

- Ya quisiera ser tu hermana histérica – respondió House.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Phineas, reconociendo que ese no era Candace.

- Soy el Dr. House – respondió – Veo que llevas una excelente relación con tu hermano. ¿A que él es el que pega y tú el que recibe no? ¿Entrena para las ligas de lucha libre?

- No diga eso – respondió Phineas – Ferb es el mejor hermano que he podido tener. No sé porqué me hizo eso… pero seguro es porque está enfermo.

- Seguro que dirías lo mismo si otro fuera tu hermano. Los hermanos no se escogen… siempre están ahí. Te guste o no…

- Y los médicos que escogemos también – balbuceó Ferb – No siempre tenemos al que queremos… no siempre a uno que entienda como te sientes…

- Ya despertó – dijo House para sí – Enhorabuena chico… pero te advierto que ese brazo te seguirá molestando. ¿Deseas un sedante?

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Phineas.

- No te incumbe – dijo House – Tú pronto estarás bien y te podrás ir a bailar en tu garaje…

Ferb asintió con que quería el sedante. Phineas simplemente se volvió a dormir.

- Bien… supongo que te daré Haloperidol. Sólo tienes que estar dormido.

Trasladémonos a la casa de Phineas y Ferb. Foreman, Cameron y Chase ya habían llegado.

- ¿Y qué se supone que hacemos revisando un inocente garaje? – dijo Chase – A lo mejor no se llevan muy bien esos dos.

- Sólo lo sabremos cuando veamos que ha sucedido – dijo Cameron.

- Chicos vean esto – llamó Foreman – Son planos.

Los miembros del equipo de House vieron los planos de algunos de los inventos de Ferb. Entre ellos la Montaña Rusa.

- Creo que a House no le interesará ver los juegos de esos 2 chicos – dijo Chase.

- No es porque sean juegos… miren bien.

- No puede ser… ¿Acaso creen que han construido todas esas cosas? Una máquina del tiempo, una montaña rusa, una playa en un jardín.

- Delirios. Ambos hermanos están enfermos, ya que tienen esas alucinaciones – dijo Chase.

- Pues bien – dijo Foreman – Entremos a la casa a ver que encontramos.

Entraron a la casa. No encontraron nada anormal: Cereales, frazadas, libros y demás. Entonces decidieron entrar en las habitaciones.

- Parece que los dos duermen bajo un solo techo. Creo que su relación no es tan mala después de todo… - dijo Cameron.

- ¿Y esto? – dijo Foreman – Fue esa ridícula canción que salió en la radio hace ya unos días…

- No me digas que ellos compusieron eso del "Te quiero a ti" – respondió Chase – Seguro eso ya es síntoma de algo peor.

- No se distraigan – respondió Cameron – Sólo es una canción de un par de niños… no creo que sea la gran cosa tampoco…

- Iré a ver a la otra habitación – dijo Chase mientras entraba a la habitación de Candace.

Foreman rebuscó entre un cilindro etiquetado con "Peligro" cerca de la cama de Phineas y entonces…

- Ritalin – dijo triunfalmente – No sé cómo llegó a sus manos, pero explicaría los síntomas.

- Ritalin – dijo Chase volviendo a la habitación – La hermana consume ese medicamento.

- Ay no… - se quejó Cameron – Si los dos toman Ritalin… entonces…

- Tenemos que volver al Hospital ahora mismo…

Ya era tarde… Phineas estaba teniendo un ataque.

- ¡Aléjense de mi hermano! – gritaba furioso.

- Phineas – decía House – Tranquilízate… sólo queremos sacarle sangre.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Todos dicen que no debe ser mi hermano! ¡Las voces dicen que quieren matarlo!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijeron los padres de Phineas al ver la escena.

- Su hijo tiene un acceso psicótico – respondió House – No sé que lo provoca.

En ese momento sonó el celular de House.

- ¡House! – gritó Foreman por el móvil - ¡Consumen Ritalin! ¡La hermana y ellos 2!

- Increíble – dijo House al oírlo.

- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Largo! – seguía diciendo Phineas.

House simplemente golpeó a Phineas con el bastón, haciéndolo caer. Luego llamó:

- ¡Rápido, 20 mg de Dorazepan!

- ¡Nooo! – seguía Phineas - ¡Aléjense de mi hermano! ¡Basta de experimentos! ¡Basta!

House notó entonces que Phineas tenía los ojos amarillos.

- Eso no son lentes de contacto… le está fallando el Hígado al no-enfermo…


	2. Diagnóstico: Parte 1

**Lucha por Sobrevivir**

**Notas del Autor: **Antes de continuar con esta historia, quiero aclarar algunas cosas con respecto a un comentario que he recibido. Transcribo el comentario:

**_Lolwut?_**

1. Lo del silla de ruedas y los hospitales era demasiado 'aleatorio'

2. Ferb no tiene razon de porque attacar a Phineas. Los hermanastros tienen  
todo el derecho de quererse.

3. House era innecesario. Nadie necesita a un doctor sin vida propia para  
insultar a algo que no te gusta.

4. Los chiquillos del mundo (y los adultos al igual) pueden tener imaginacion  
propia sin que unos 'doctores' o 'investigadores' o lo que sean les llamen  
locos.

5. Si no te gusta un programa, no insultes a los fans, ok? Dudo mucho que a  
ti te gustaria que escriban un fanfiction de anime asi.

6. You don't have a life. Go dai xD.

Vamos a aclarar los 6 puntos.

1. La silla de ruedas era algo aleatorio, pero me inspiré en un episodio de House MD, donde un profesor de natación tiene meningitis y se arma algo parecido a la Introducción. Además es una forma de "ironizar" el 'aleatorio' de Phineas y Ferb. Y es un recurso argumental.

2. Ferb ataca a Phineas por las "voces" que oye al inicio. Si consumen Ritalin como indicamos, hay estudios que lo vinculan con la psicosis y la ira. (De nuevo, tomado de House MD, aunque los estudios son reales) Una búsqueda por PubMed puede resolver este punto.

Para los interesados, hay un estudio que muestra cierta correlación: **_Pharmacogenetics of methylphenidate response in preschoolers with ADHD_** (Respuesta farmaco-genética del Metilfenidato [Ritalín] en pre-escolares con Síndrome de Transtorno de Atención e Hiperactividad) disponible en PubMed.

Un par de detalles más del Metilfenidato. Químicamente se parece a la cocaína y al actuar sobre la dopamina... puede conducir a la irritabilidad. En algunos lugares, se usa como "droga" legal y se cree que podría ser cancerígeno. (No hay estudios concluyentes aún)

Por supuesto que esto sólo es como recurso argumental. No insinuo de que Phineas o Ferb sean drogadictos. Sólo que conozco gente "así" que toma esa medicación y de ahí se me vino la idea del Ritalin. Además... se pueden ocultar las convulsiones en ese baile robótico.

3. House MD, es una de mis series favoritas. Igualmente Phineas y Ferb. Sólamente estoy escribiendo una versión distópica de esta serie. No porque me guste sólo tengo que escribir bondades. Además, me inspiré en un Fic en inglés (Está en este server) llamado "A Fight to Live" donde Ferb es diagnosticado con Leucemia, aunque este trata de milagros navideños. Por cierto, House no está ahí por burlarme de la serie... si no porque "necesitaremos" sus habilidades, sin importar el sarcasmo que tenga.

4. Sigue leyendo la historia. Nunca quize decir que sean locos, pero... sus planes son un absurdo físico y lógico. No le negemos el absurdo que hace a la serie divertida. ¿Además... se puede construir una máquina del tiempo? Lo dudo mucho, incluso los modelos teóricos fallan.

5. Insisto, Phineas y Ferb es una de mis series favoritas. Sólo que esta vez preferí escribir una versión distópica. Si quieren culpables, vayan a "A Fight to Live" y quéjense. Además... tanto el anime con los cartoons son expresiones artísticas. No me quita el sueño que hagan una versión de anime trágica y distópica. Es más... series así ya existen.

6. Esta es una cuestión personal. Se llama 'Falacia ad-hominem'. Y claro que tengo una vida, si no no gastaría mi tiempo escribiendo esto.

El origen de este documento es una discusión que tuve con un amigo que no le gusta la serie y que insiste que pueden tener "dolencias". Como tengo acceso a una biblioteca de Medicina... me he documentado aunque insuficientemente. Esta historia no tiene que ser cientificamente exacta.

Aclarados estos puntos, podemos continuar con esta distópica y retorcida versión de Phineas y Ferb. A los que no les guste... absténganse de leer.

**II**

**(Diagnóstico: Parte 1)**

Tras llevarse a Phineas a la UCI (Unidad Cuidados Intensivos), House se quedó mirando a Ferb. Había visto a su hermano volverse loco, pero no había pestañeado siquiera.

- ¿Te interesa tu hermano? – le preguntó House

Ferb no le contestó.

- Vaya… tenía referencias de los padres de que eras Británico y no hablas mucho por no saber el idioma… anímate… verás qué fácil es aprender Inglés otra vez.

Ferb siguió apático y sin responder.

- ¡Tu hermano se muere!

Lo mismo.

- ¡Eres un idiota!

Ferb reaccionó.

- Y usted un cojo con bastón.

House se quedó sorprendido… ¿Cuándo se abalanzaría? Había algo que no entendía. Si golpeó a su hermano y ahora no le importaba en nada… es que algo pasaba. ¿Porqué sólo reaccionó al insulto y no a lo de su 'hermano se muere'?

- Eres fascinante – le dijo House a Ferb al salir y se fue a reunir a su equipo.

Trasladémonos un momento a Phineas.

- Se le ha sedado con 25 mg de Haloperidol – decía los doctores – Sin embargo se le ha detectado Ictericia [Ojos amarillos], tiene un fallo hepático.

- ¡Así es! – dijo House entrando – El chico que se hará en el Hígado que ahora ha ganado un lindo color amarillo.

- House, está enfermo – dijo Cameron – No deberías sacudirle su desgracia.

- Pero que quieres que haga. Se estaba metiendo Ritalin. Hasta que no lo dialicemos no podremos diagnosticar adecuadamente – hizo una pausa – Vamos… trátenle el hígado y luego a diálisis. Tenemos que limpiarle la sangre de lo que se tomaba para estar "on-line" con su hermano.

- Ferb… - balbuceó Phineas despertando del sedante - ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

- ¿Tu hermano? – preguntó House – Se está muriendo…

- ¡Nooo! ¡Ferb no!

- ¡Calma! – dijo House – Era una broma. Está bien.

- ¿Porqué usted?

- Ahora ya se algo más… - dijo House y salió seguido de su equipo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a un niño? – le dijo Foreman.

- Era una prueba médica… ¿A que es divertido?

- Son niños, House – respondió Cameron – No debes ser tan cruel.

House la ignoró y entró a su oficina de diagnóstico.

- Diagnóstico Diferencial: El tal Phineas tiene…

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! – dijo Chase - ¿Sabes los nombres?

- Me la he pasado divertido viéndoles como deliran. ¿Seguimos? A ver… Phineas tiene Fallo Hepático, consumo de Ritalin y un fallo terrible en el cerebro.

- ¿Un fallo cerebral? – dijeron al unísono - ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Bueno… es que me enteré de lo de la canción "Gitchi, Gitchi, goo". El que hizo eso tiene que ser idiota o retrasado…

- House… céntrate en el diagnóstico. No sé porqué te has puesto especial justo con esos 2 hermanos.

- El Ritalin no puede provocar fallo neuronal – respondió House – Todo… inclusive lo más pueril vale para nuestro diagnóstico. ¿Alguna idea?

- Hepatitis Autoinmune – sugirió Cameron – Puede tener cáncer.

- No sin heces pálidas ni con prurito.

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Foreman – Es un niño… no puede tener cirrosis.

- El chico estaba cansado por el brote psicótico que le dio hace unos minutos…

- ¡Eso! – dijo House - Síndrome de Gilbert. Es hereditario y produce Ictericia en momentos de estrés o de fatiga. Lo explica todo.

- No hay tratamiento para eso – dijo Foreman – Se pondrá amarillo siempre que se estrese.

- Vamos… un Hulk para daltónicos – dijo House – Sáquenle sangre y avísenme cuando tengan los resultados. Si es Gilbert, le daremos el alta.

- ¿Y el supuesto fallo neuronal?

- ¡Era broma! – dijo House - ¿Acaso tienen cáncer los que hicieron la 'Macarena'?

Su equipo salió de ese lugar.

House se quedó mirando su pizarrón y escribió a un lado del mismo, los síntomas observados al provocar a los dos hermanos.

"Phineas: Reacción esperada"

"Ferb: Indiferencia. Ni siquiera se movía"

Trasladémonos un momento a la habitación de Ferb. Phineas estaba en la otra cama.

- Ya terminamos la limpieza de Ritalin. No había necesidad de diálisis – dijo una enfermera mirando a Phineas, antes de irse.

- Phineas… - dijo Ferb – Me duele el pecho… me siento caliente…

- No te preocupes – dijo Phineas – Lo veré…

Phineas puso su mano y se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía fiebre. Por otro lado, House había decidido bajar a comer un bocadillo.

- Ferb – decía Phineas – Voy a darte algo para que no te duela…

Ferb estornudó.

- Vaya… estás resfriado. Voy a darte una aspirina y luego algo para la gripe…

House bajó y al pasar vió de lejos que Phineas estaba rebuscando en un cajón de jeringas. Temió lo peor y comenzó a acercarse.

- Aquí está Ferb… aspirinas.

- ¡Detente! – gritó House - ¿Qué demonios haces?

- Darle aspirinas a mi hermano – respondió Phineas – Le duele el pecho y está resfriado.

- Aparta – dijo House y tiró las aspirinas por un lado - ¿Quieres matarlo?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Dale una aspirina a un menor de 19 años mientras tiene fiebre y tendrá Síndrome de Reye. Se enfermará y se dañará el cerebro de forma tal que tendrás un lindo hermano para regar en tu jardín: Se quedará vegetal.

- ¡Yo no sabía! – dijo Phineas asustado – Ferb… lo siento… iba a hacerte daño.

House notó que aunque Phineas estaba asustado, Ferb no se sorprendía siquiera.

- ¿No te asusta?

Mutis. Fue entonces cuando House tuvo una idea.

- Tu hermano está peor de lo que pensé. Tiene Fiebre Mediterránea. Phineas… quiero a tu hermana y a tus padres ahora mismo.


	3. Diagnóstico: Parte 2

**Lucha por Sobrevivir**

**III**

**(Diagnóstico: Parte II)**

Phineas preocupado por lo que le dijo House fue a buscar a Candace y a sus padres. Luego de reunirlos cerca de su hijo Ferb, empezó:

- ¿Dónde nació Ferb? – comenzó House - ¿En Israel? ¿En Arabia?

- Es mi hijo. Nació en Inglaterra.

- ¿Quién es su madre? ¿Lindana la "divertida"?

- No hable así de mi madre – dijo Phineas.

- A callar – dijo House - ¿A que no es Lindana no?

- No es ella – dijo finalmente su padre – Fue hijo mío en una relación en Inglaterra.

- Ya me lo temía… - dijo House – No tenía los ojitos de mamá… ¿Quién era la madre?

- Ya no lo recuerdo – dijo Lawrence - ¿Es tan importante?

- Pienso que su hijo tiene Fiebre Mediterránea, una enfermedad que entre otras cosas bloquea los productores de dopamina del cerebro y hace que su hijo sea tan mudo y tan frío como lo ve. La enfermedad puede tratarse y podrá tener un hijo más dinámico… vamos otro Phineas en la familia.

- Entonces comience el tratamiento…

- No puedo hasta corroborarlo. Si le damos la medicación y no es eso lo matará. Lo malo es que la Fiebre Mediterránea es una enfermedad hereditaria común entre los árabes. Si la mujer con la que tuvo a Ferb no es árabe, su hijo está peor de lo que imaginamos y he perdido la pista. Diga la verdad…

Phineas se quedó helado. ¿Su hermano iba a morir?

- Fue… una mujer árabe. No lo parecía – dijo Lawrence – Trataba de ocultarles a todos su pasado.

- Así que era eso – dijo House – Comenzaré el tratamiento con Colchicina.

Aún faltaba algo más…

- Creo que Phineas tiene Síndrome de Gilbert.

- ¿Y eso es grave? – preguntó su madre

- No realmente… sólo se pondrá algo amarillo en casos de estrés. No podrá metabolizar ciertas drogas para el tratamiento de Cáncer de Colon.

- ¿Pero no significa que Phineas lo tenga no?

- No creo que tenga cáncer de Colon – respondió House.

En ese momento, Phineas se retiró a ver a Ferb. El chico estaba en una cama, esperando a Phineas.

- Phineas…

- Ferb… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor supongo…

- Parece que el medicamento hace efecto…

- Eso creo… ahora hablo algo más…

- Nunca creí que estuvieras enfermo. Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta…

- Pérdoname tú – respondió Ferb – Te ataqué sin más…

- Me dijeron que fue por las pastillas. Te las daba porque pensé que tu mutismo era algo grave. Había leído algo en Internet…

En ese momento, entró House. No se hizo notar, porque le interesaba lo que decían.

- ¿Entonces eras tú quien me daba esas pastillas?

- Fue difícil conseguirlas. Después de rebuscar las encontré en donde Candace – respondió Phineas – Ese Ritalin no funcionó contigo… pero creo que me pasé de dosis.

- ¡Así que eras tú! – gritó House – Quieres tanto a tu hermano que lo medicas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Vamos cállese – respondió Ferb – Sólo le gusta buscarle los errores a los demás…

- No seas tonto – dijo House – Te daba Ritalin, te quiso dar aspirinas en medio de una gripe… ¿Te fías de alguien que ha atentado contra tu salud?

- No todos somos médicos – respondió Phineas con ironía – Ahora déjeme con mi hermano.

Phineas estornudó.

- Salud – dijo House – Vas a enfermarlo – añadió irónico antes de salir.

- Ya se fue – dijo Ferb.

- Al fin… creo que tomaré otra pastilla – respondió Phineas mientras sacaba Paracetamoles de su bolsillo y se las tomaba.

- ¿Porqué tomas 3 de un golpe?

- Porqué el efecto es más rápido así… además estoy en un hospital.

- Si tú lo dices… seguro debería funcionar.

(Al día siguiente)

Candace había tomado una foto. Aquella escena era enternecedora: Ferb hablaba y Phineas había pasado la noche con su hermano. Era increíble… aún siendo hermanastros.

- Son tan adorables – murmuró su hermana antes de retirarse.

- Ferb – decía Phineas – Ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy…

No pudo continuar porqué de repente tuvo nauseas. No pudo contenerse, y alejándose de la cama de su hermano comenzó a vomitar. Ferb se preocupó y al asistir a su hermano vió que tenía los labios muy pálidos.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Enfermera!

Vinieron las enfermeras y se llevaron a Phineas. Tenía los ojos amarillos. Una de ellas llamó al "Beeper" de House.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasó? – se preguntaba al llegar a la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos)

- Phineas Flynn – dijo la enfermera – Vómito, nauseas, ictericia y palidez.

- ¿Estaba enojado o peleando con su hermano cuando ocurrió?

- No lo creo. La hermana de ellos había tomado una fotografía. Según ella se veían tan apacibles…

House vaciló un momento. ¿Acaso no sería Síndrome de Gilbert? De repente…

- Encontramos esto en uno de sus bolsillos – dijo la enfermera y le alargó pastillas de Paracetamol.

- ¿Paracetamol?

En ese momento acudió Ferb, Candace y sus padres.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestro hijo? – dijeron preocupados Lawrence y Linda.

- No tengo ni idea… - dijo House – No entiendo porqué colapsó de repente…

- Lo vi tomarse 3 pastillas de Paracetamol de golpe – dijo Ferb.

- No es muy importante que digamos – dijo House – Ni siquiera le hemos dado medicamentos.

- El Paracetamol…

- No es concluyente – dijo House – El Paracetamol no podría…

En ese momento la enfermera volvió delante de House y lo desconcertó más.

- Phineas ha entrado en coma.

- Eso es imposible…


	4. Medida desesperada

**Lucha por Sobrevivir**

**Nota del Autor:** Agradesco a Wyrmhatchling por sus comentarios. Sus opiniones me han dado el valor de seguir publicando esto, porque estoy logrando lo que quize desde que lo empezé. La controversia y el debate.

Transcribo su comentario para aclarar algunas cosas:

**_Ok..._**

'A Fight to Live' era un fanfiction bueno por lo que tu has dicho (la vida tampoco es tan mala) y porque era un fanfiction que trata de decirle a la gente que los diagnosticos de leukemia son desagradables, ambos para los diagnosticados y para sus familias. Tu fanfiction me tiene la impresion que intenta idolizar a House (como si lo necesitara :P) y poner la situacion de los ninos aun mas complicada de lo que esta.

Por otra parte, Phineas y Ferb es una caricatura de Disney. Sus planes no tienen por que tener sentido.

En el caso de 'A fight to Live', tenemos un fic muy enfocado en el sentimento de los implicados en un diagnóstico de Leucemia. Es cierto que los diagnósticos de Leucemia son muy desagradables... pero aquí viene lo interesante. ¿Remisión espontánea? Ya quisieran los enfermos de cáncer que su enfermedad remita en año nuevo. No es muy esperandazador hablar de falsas esperanzas. El cáncer tiene estadios y es cierto que se puede tratar, pero como lo describen en el documento, ya era tarde para Ferb. No quiero decir que no haya que tener esperanza, pero no nos opaquemos por falsa esperanza. La ciencia avanza de a pocos (Más que nada porque experimentar con humanos es algo terriblemente controversial).

No es mi intención idolizar a House. Es un desgraciado (Lo acepto), pero a la vez es un genio. Sólo que esta vez se me ocurrió "mezclarlos" en un fic un poco extraño. Además, la ironía es el estado natural de House. Si presentara a un House condescendiente, le quitaría seriedad al asunto... y ese ya no sería House, sería Wilson. (Su amigo)

Sobre lo de poner a los niños peor de lo que ya estaban... lamento que este servidor no soporte poner links (Entendible por el Spam). Si buscas las enfermedades que he mencionado sabrás que los síntomas que menciono pueden ocurrir. Me he tomado la licencia artística de ponerlos muy espontáneos pero es lo que hay. No soy médico para hacer un estudio completo cuadro por cuadro de los síntomas. Y no pienso tomarme demasiado exacta la evolución de las enfermedades en este documento. Es sólo un pasatiempo.

Tú lo haz dicho... al ser Phineas y Ferb una serie de Disney, no tiene sentido. ¡Esto sigue la misma línea! ¡No tiene sentido alguno crear una versión distópica de ellos dos! Al inicio pensaba buscar un par de ideas y crear un "episodio extra", pero a raíz de un grupo de enfermedades que he podido observar vine con esto. No hay que tomárselo a pecho. Es ficción... todo esto es ficticio: Phineas, Ferb y House. Ninguno existe en la vida real.

Gracias por tus comentarios, así logro no olvidar el lado humano de mis lectores. Seguiré respondiendote como una muestra de aprecio por leer esto.

Ahora, continuemos con Phineas y Ferb...

**IV**

**(Medida desesperada)**

Los acontecimientos estaban de cabeza. Ferb… el enfermo mejoraba, y Phineas, el sano había entrado en coma. ¿Cómo era posible que se intercambiaran los síntomas?

Trasladémonos un momento a la casa de Phineas y Ferb.

Isabella, estaba preocupada. No había sabido de Phineas y de Ferb ni de sus padres. ¿Acaso Phineas no notaría la costura amorosa que hizo cuando incursionaron en el mundo de la moda? ¿Era consciente de que lo amaba? Con esos pensamientos , decidió entrar a la casa de su amor platónico…

Se dio cuenta que al lado del teléfono había una pequeña hoja. La cogió y desdobló. Pudo leer:

"_**Ayuda… nos fuimos al Hospital Princenton-Plainsboro"**_

- Así que ahí estas… - dijo Isabella – Te visitaré mi querido Phineas…

Volvamos al Princenton-Plainsboro. Nos atañe más la medicina en este momento.

House estaba en su despacho con su equipo. Mirando a su pizarra había nuevos síntomas. Lucía algo así:

"Phineas: Nauseas, vómitos, coma"

"Ferb: Sano como una manzana"

- Quiero que me den ideas – dijo House – No tengo ni idea de por qué pasa esto.

- No era Síndrome de Gilbert – dijo Foreman – No se hubiera puesto amarillo si no se enojó.

- Lo de Ferb era esperable – dijo Cameron – Tenía Fiebre Mediterránea, responde al tratamiento.

- Lo que no puedo es explicar el coma de Phineas. Es imposible que un chico así se ponga en coma de repente…

- A lo mejor sí tenía Gilbert – dijo Chase – Se enojó con su hermano y no nos lo dijo para no preocuparnos…

- La hija sacó una fotografía… no estaban peleados. Algo tuvo que provocarlo y no la ira. Parecen la familia perfecta…

- La enfermera nos dijo que encontraron Paracetamol en los bolsillos de Phineas. Toda una caja… - dijo Foreman.

- La intoxicación por Paracetamol es muy extraña… - dijo House. Pensó un momento y entonces… - Tengo que hablar con Ferb.

Su equipo no soportó la curiosidad y lo siguió.

Ferb estaba en su cama. Preocupado por su hermano. ¿Estaba en Coma? ¿Despertaría?

- Hola, Ferb – dijo House – Ya me conocerás. Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas sobre tu hermano…

- Diga lo que quiera. Sólo me preocupa Phineas. Soportaré todo lo que me pida…

- ¿Phineas tiene fiebre a menudo? ¿Le duele el cuerpo?

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió Ferb – Se sentía algo agripado hoy y decidió tomarse varias pastillas para mejorarse. Quería que no me preocupase. Le dije que no tomara tantas, pero no le importó…

- ¿Cuántas se tomó?

- Se tomó 3 en la noche. Supongo que al desayunar se tomó más…

- Eso es lo que quería saber…

Su equipo le siguió de regreso a su oficina.

- ¡Tiene Intoxicación por Paracetamol! – dijo House – Se tragó pastillas como caramelos. Pero no explica el coma aún…

- Si tiene Gilbert entonces…

- ¡Dejen ya el Gilbert! – dijo House – Esos pacientes no entran en coma a menos que…

- Tengan sobredosis de Paracetamol. No pueden sintetizarlo. Te has equivocado House.

House se quedó mudo. Cameron había herido su ego.

- Bien… bien… entonces trátenlo. Si no podrán ocurrir cosas peores. Denle Acetilcisteína. Luego le haremos un TAC (Tomografía Automatizada Computarizada) para descartar daños hepáticos y cerebrales.

- ¿Sigues con esa idea…?

- ¡No! – respondió House – Hay que cubrir todos los frentes. Ya no tengo una mala idea de los 2 hermanos… todo lo que hacen simplemente es fruto de su desconocimiento.

Trasladémonos a Isabella un momento. Acababa de llegar al Princenton-Plainsboro.

- ¿A quién buscas, querida? – le preguntaron en Admisión.

- A Phineas Flynn y su hermano Ferb Fletcher.

- Déjame ver… - consultó en el sistema – Ferb Fletcher está en el segundo piso. Te llevaré hasta ahí.

- ¿Y Phineas?

- Seguro está con su hermano… ya los verás allá…

La enfermera y Isabella subieron el ascensor y llegaron al cuarto de Ferb. Isabella buscó a Phineas pero vio que no estaba.

- ¿A quién buscas? – dijo Ferb

- ¡Ferb! – se sorprendió Isabella - ¿Estás hablando?

- Es una larga historia – respondió Ferb - ¿Buscas a Phineas?

- Lo estoy buscando… ¿Sabes que le pasó?

¿Debía decirle a Isabella que su hermano estaba en coma? Podría ser demasiado para ella… más de lo pudiera soportar. Entonces recurrió al expediente de los niños… mentir.

- Está en un chequeo… vendrá de aquí. Los doctores son muy meticulosos.

- Que se tome todo el tiempo del mundo si quiere – dijo Isabella – Quiero que esté sano para seguir con los planes de verano.

- Todos queremos eso. Incluso aunque Candace nos quiera delatar…

- No lo logrará – dijo Isabella – Los ayudaremos…

En ese momento pasó la madre de Phineas, mientras una enfermera le hacía firmar un documento.

- No puede ser… ¿Por qué le pasa a mis hijos?

- Es un tratamiento seguro, pero debe aprobarlo. Tenemos que realizarle pruebas a su hijo…

- ¡A un chico que ni siquiera puede saber que le pasa! – dijo retirándose de ahí.

- Ferb – dijo Isabella - Nadie se pone así por una revisión. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Isabella… no creo que debas saberlo…

- ¡Dímelo! – dijo con energía Isabella – No me guardes secretos…

Ferb supo que no había escapatoria y tras suspirar de resignación lo dijo:

- Phineas está en coma.

- ¡Imposible! – dijo ella - ¿Qué le pasó?

- Se tomó unas pastillas para la gripe… pero no creo que sea eso – luego su voz se quebró – Estoy preocupado… me preocupa Phineas.

Isabella tenía un torbellino en la mente. ¿Phineas en coma? ¿Moriría? Pero si aún no le había dicho sus sentimientos. Entonces tomó una medida desesperada…

- Verás – seguía Ferb – Espero que podamos…

Isabella lo besó. Esperaba que así ambos se pudieran sentir bien.


	5. Sólo tengo a Phineas

**Lucha por Sobrevivir**

**Nota del Autor: **Sigue la gratitud con Wyrmhatchling por sus comentarios. Aunque esta vez vamos a aclarar cosas que no son los comentarios en si. Pero antes, transcribo de nuevo:

_**Todavia me parece mas un episodio de House, M.D. que de Phineas y Ferb. Y tu tambien lo has dicho, 'A Fight To Live' tamien es una obra de ficcion y seguramente que el/la autor(a) sera de alguna religion, eso explica lo del milagro.**_

Por supuesto que se trata más de un capítulo al estilo House MD. ¿Que querían... que Phineas y Ferb construyeran un tomógrafo o la cura al VIH? Me alegro de que aceptes que se pueden escribir fics de todo tipo y tono... que para eso son, para dejar volar la imaginación del autor.

Sobre lo del milagro... cosa de religiones, aunque apuesto a que es de religión Cristiana (Como casi todo el mundo) por lo de la "Navidad".

Volviendo al tema, continuaré en este capítulo con la "pareja". El próximo será más duro, ya que el propósito del fic es revelar una "desagradable verdad". Esta verdad está todavía en vacilación. Pido a mis lectores, hacer una decisión entre:

- Los planes de los 2 hermanos

- Perry el Ornitorrinco

- Un peor diagnóstico

Seguiré escribiendo, aunque de no recibir respuesta, llevaré el argumento distópico a donde mejor lo considere. Depende de que cosas vea por la calle estos días. Eso definirá el final del documento.

Por cierto, como siempre, nada de esto tiene una exactitud del 100 por ciento. Automedicarse es muy malo... para algo están los médicos.

**V**

**(Sólo tengo a Phineas)**

Ferb se había quedado sorprendido. Ese beso fue totalmente inesperado. ¿A que había venido eso?

- Creo que con eso basta – dijo Isabella.

- Isabella… ¿Porqué tu?

- Sólo tengo a Phineas… pero está en coma. No quiero perderlos… ni a ti ni a él.

- ¿Y por eso me besaste? – le preguntó Ferb.

- Si se mueren sin que yo sepa que es el amor… no podré sentirme totalmente realizada. Una parte dentro de mí…

No lo pudo soportar y rompió a llorar. Ferb la consoló. Estaban en eso, cuando entonces, entró el padre de Ferb.

- Ferb – dijo, pero al ver la escena se quiso retirar – Lo lamento…

- No es nada – dijo Ferb - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Quiero que te quedes esta noche cuidando de Phineas. No hemos dormido y nos sentimos cansados…

- Lo haré – respondió Ferb, sin titubear. Miró a Isabella y continuó - ¿Puede acompañarme ella?

- Claro que sí. Seguro a Phineas le irá bien.

Fue en ese momento cuando Ferb e Isabella fueron a la UCI donde estaba Phineas y se quedaron vigilándolo.

- Háblale – le dijo Ferb a Isabella – Seguro te escucha. Sólo está dormido.

- Phineas – comenzó Isabella – Estoy aquí a tu lado… no te preocupes te vas a poner bien.

El monitor de signos vitales mostraba que Phineas tenía 70 Latidos por Minuto y una Saturación (Oxígeno) del 96 por ciento. (Un valor normal)

- Oye Ferb – dijo Isabella – Quiero ganar mi insignia de enfermera. ¿Le asistimos?

- Pero no sabemos nada… - respondió Ferb.

- Vamos… Phineas no se rinde tan fácilmente…

- Iré a por la laptop – dijo Ferb mientras salía.

Al fin… solos. Isabella podría al fin demostrar sus sentimientos por Phineas. Al fin…

- Phineas… sé que no me correspondes, pero te quiero de todas formas – se acercó a su oído y le susurró – Te amo… Phineas.

El monitor de signos vitales indicó 80 latidos por minuto y una Saturación de 97 por ciento. Phineas la oía. Pronto regresó a la normalidad…

- Respondes – dijo Isabella – Me siento tan agradecida. Me amas… eso es seguro.

En eso regresó Ferb con una laptop y una caja de medicamentos.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- El de la farmacia se quedó dormido. En la laptop conseguí la lista de medicinas esenciales según la OMS y me les traje.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a Phineas. Sus constantes eran normales.

- Voy a subir la dosis de su antídoto – dijo Ferb – Quiero que mi hermano pase el verano conmigo y no en una camilla.

(N.A: Hay estudios en ratones que indican que el exceso de Acetilcisteína puede aumentar la presión en el ventrículo derecho del corazón. Nos tomaremos licencia artística para exagerar un poco los síntomas. Las dosis dadas en ratones son excesivamente altas comparadas con las que les dan a los humanos, así que esto es muy improbable que ocurra en la vida real. No obstante si se ha demostrado que dosis elevadas pueden causar Hipoxia, es decir, privación de oxígeno.)

Al poco tiempo la Saturación comenzó a caer. 94 por ciento, 90 por ciento, 87 por ciento. La maquina comenzó a dar pitidos.

-¡Ay no! ¡Ferb baja la dosis! ¡Se ahoga!

Se comenzó a oír pitidos en Phineas. Se estaba ahogando…

- ¡Enfermera! – comenzó a llamar Isabella - ¡Ayuda!

Nadie respondía. Estaban en planta baja y difícil era que los escucharan.

- Necesitamos hacerle respirar… ¿Qué haremos Ferb?

Ferb bajó la dosis de acetilcisteína… pero la Saturación seguía baja, en un 85 por ciento.

- ¡Hay una manera! – dijo Ferb – Respiración boca a boca. La oí en el colegio una vez.

- ¡Yo me encargaré! – dijo Isabella – Conseguiré la insignia de…

No pudo continuar. Estaba anonadada. El primer beso de Phineas sería su beso salvador. Le salvaría la vida. Estaba indecisa.

- ¡Apresúrate Isabella! – decía Ferb – La saturación sigue bajando…

Isabella supo que no había tiempo que perder. Se acercó a Phineas y tomó aire…

- ¡Espera! – dijo Ferb – Mira el monitor…

La Saturación subía y regresaba a 95 por ciento. El beso de Isabella había sido frustrado.

- Menos mal… Phineas logró resistir – dijo Ferb – Al menos ahora tenemos que estar más atentos.

Isabella estaba confundida. Su beso fue frustrado. Estaba furiosa. ¿Por qué justo ahora se le fue la oportunidad de las manos? Entonces tuvo un plan…

- Ferb, ve a por las enfermeras. No podemos estar seguros si le vuelve a pasar algo…

Ferb salió y entonces Isabella se quedó sola con Phineas.

- Ahora es el momento…

Elevó la dosis del antídoto y la Saturación comenzó a caer otra vez. Justo entonces se acercó y murmuró:

- Phineas… no te tomes esto a mal… - y le besó. Su beso fue largo, ya que inyectaba bocanadas de aire para poder subir la Saturación. Cuando terminó, regresó la dosis a lo normal, y esperó que la Saturación regresara.

Increíblemente para ellos, la Saturación regresó a la normalidad otra vez. En ese momento, Ferb llegó con las enfermeras.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Phineas comenzó a respirar raro, pero luego se normalizó.

- El antídoto que le damos puede provocar que respire raro. Llámennos si algo pasa. Ahí tienen un teléfono… y este es el número de la Guardia de Enfermeras – dijo una de ellas alargando un papel con un número.

Ferb salió con las enfermeras… quería asegurarse de unas cosas. Isabella volvió a quedarse con Phineas.

- Lo logré – decía ella – Le he besado…

En ese momento, Phineas comenzó a reaccionar. Abrió los ojos.

- Isabe…lla… ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Phineas! – exclamó ella sorprendida - ¡Estas nuevamente bien!

- Si… me he recuperado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Estuviste aquí conmigo y con Ferb.

- ¿Y mi hermano?

- Fue a buscar a las enfermeras…


	6. Un lugar a donde volver

**Lucha por Sobrevivir**

**Nota del Autor: **Agradecimientos por los comentarios. Transcribo el de siempre:

**_La Desicion Final es:_**

1. Construir un arma nuclear.  
2. Matar a Doofenshmirtz.  
3. Depresion. Para que cometan suicidio y la historia acabe :).

(Es una Broma Mala xD)

1. Un arma nuclear... podría ser... interesante.

2. Doofenshmirtz no pinta en este documento. (Ups... ya di spoilers)

3. Suicidio... confienzo que al inicio me gustó la idea... pero es una forma fácil de huir de los problemas.

Mejor haré mi propia versión.

Seguimos con el documento...

**VI**

**(Un lugar a donde volver)**

Ferb regresó con las enfermeras. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermano despierto. Renunciamos a describir su reencuentro. Hay cosas que la lengua humana no puede describir.

Trasladémonos a Candace. Esa mañana habló con sus padres.

- ¿Se pondrán bien mis hermanos? – preguntaba a sus padres – Díganme que sí.

- Los doctores no han dicho nada aún – respondió su padre – Debemos confiar.

Candace se sintió fastidiada. Sus padres no sabían nada… iría a ver a House personalmente. Así que se dirigió a su oficina.

- ¡Dígame si mis hermanos se mejorarán! – dijo impulsivamente entrando a la oficina de House.

- Vaya… - respondió House - ¿Ya los extrañas?

- Extraño lo que hacen en verano… sus planes… yo los intento delatar… ¡Me gusta esa forma de vivir! ¡Me siento sola sin ellos!

- ¿Has dicho planes?

- Se que creerá que estoy loca, pero han hecho de todo… construyeron una montaña rusa, robots iguales a ellos, una pelea de árboles, una mezcla de verano e invierno… que llamaron Invierano y muchas otras cosas. Cuando mis padres lo sepan estarán en graves problemas…

- ¿Dijiste que ellos hicieron todo eso?

- ¡Ellos lo han hecho!

- Te creo – le respondió House.

- ¿Me cree? ¿Los delatará?

- No eso. Te creo que tus hermanos están en graves problemas, ahora mismo.

- ¿Usted lo cree?

- Dime que hacen tus hermanos antes de empezar sus planes…

- Están bajo un árbol pensando…

- ¡Bingo! – dijo House.

Tras echar a Candace, llamó a su equipo de Diagnóstico:

- Nuestros 2 hermanos tienen un nuevo síntoma. En realidad uno antiguo. Al igual que su hermana. Ella cree que hacen inventos de todo tipo y ellos creen construirlos. ¿Alguna idea?

- A lo mejor es real – dijo Cameron – La chica malinterpreta todo por celos…

- ¿Real una mezcla de Invierno y Verano y crear Robots iguales a ellos?

- ¿Qué fue de tu máxima de que todo el mundo mentía? – dijo Foreman - ¿Acaso ellos no?

- Si le creo, ellos 3 están en graves problemas. Si considero que es una mentira… igual. Así que no hay diferencia. Además el resultado es peor para ellos si creo que mienten.

- Bueno… significaría que están teniendo alucinaciones. Los tres – dijo Foreman.

- La chica no es paciente nuestra… además seguro exagera un poco con respecto a sus hermanos – dijo House – Antes de creérnoslo tenemos que demostrarlo.

- ¿No decías que les creerías a ellos? – preguntó Cameron.

- Era mentira – dijo House sonriéndole – Por lo que me dijo, ellos pasan el tiempo bajo un árbol. Puede ser Alucinación Hipnogógica.

- Si queremos demostrar eso… necesitamos un Centro de Sueño y ver que hacen o que no.

- Tenemos uno… así que vamos allá – respondió House.

Trasladémonos un momento a Isabella. Estaba en la habitación de Phineas y Ferb.

- Phineas… me alegro que hayas mejorado…

- Isabella, sé que me cuidaste… Ferb me comentó que…

Isabella se quedó muda… ¿Sabría Ferb acaso lo que hizo?

- … me cuidaste mejor que las enfermeras del hospital… estoy muy agradecido y por eso… quiero decirte algo…

- Dime, Phineas… lo que tú quieras…

- … me sentaré a tu lado en la escuela, cuando acaben las vacaciones.

- Por favor Phineas – dijo Isabella – Falta mucho todavía…

- Creo que ya estoy mejor – dijo Phineas – Quiero irme a casa…

- No lo sé – dijo ella – Prefiero asegurarme que estés totalmente bien.

Esa noche, los hermanos fueron trasladados al Centro del Sueño del hospital. Se les informó de lo que se haría, pero a ellos nos les importó.

- Siempre y cuanto estemos juntos – dijo Ferb – nos mejoraremos.

Se les colocó los electrodos en las cabezas y comenzó la prueba. Ellos simplemente se fueron a dormir.

- Ya apareció REM (Una de las etapas del Sueño) – dijo Cameron, quien vigilaba a los hermanos – duermen como cualquier persona.

Pasaron los minutos y Cameron se durmió por el aburrimiento. En ese momento, ya habían pasado 10 minutos de sueño profundo.

- Ferb… ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy…

En Phineas, ya no existía onda REM. Estaba delirando despierto.

- Ferb… se nota que eres un hombre de acciones y no de palabras… Hoy haremos un nuevo medicamento para los hipos…

En el caso de Ferb, se levantó y se puso a dibujar en una hoja los planos de la invención. La onda REM ya no existía tampoco. Deliraba igual que su hermano…

- ¿Han visto a Perry?

Cameron seguía dormida. Ninguna máquina tenía la alarma activada. El observador lejano habría visto a 2 hermanos jugando en un cuarto con equipos médicos.

Al día siguiente House estaba en su oficina con su equipo nuevamente. Veía los resultados en un video.

- Tienes que agradecer que el Centro del Sueño tiene cámaras. Si no estarías despedida.

- Lo lamento – dijo Cameron – No pensé que…

- ¡A callar! – dijo House – Al menos tenemos lo que pensamos. Los hermanos tienen alucinaciones. No pasan ni 10 minutos dormidos y deliran.

- Tenías razón House – dijo Chase – Era Alucinación Hipnogógica.

- Pues bien… tenemos que buscar la causa en su cerebro. Al fin podré hacerles un TAC detallado de su cerebro.

- Pobres chicos… - dijo Cameron.

- Tú siempre teniendo pena por los demás…

- Si es lo que pensamos… se quedarán sin ilusiones. Volverán a ser chicos comunes y corrientes. Perderán esa chispa que los hacía ser lo que son…

- ¿Y una enfermedad es mejor no? Cuando sus alucinaciones los hagan hacer algo mortal recién lo entenderás…

- Pero lo que vimos en el Centro del Sueño es lo que su hermana dice que hace que ellos sean sus hermanos.

- Ella también malinterpreta lo que oye. Por eso nunca los puede acusar, porque sencillamente sus acusaciones no existen. Me muero por decirles a esos dos que sus aventuras no eran más que una simple ficción de sus mentes.

- Eres un desgraciado – le dijo Cameron y se retiró del lugar.


	7. Inocencia

**Lucha por Sobrevivir**

**VII**

**(Inocencia)**

(Nota del Autor: Para esta parte, olvidemos que Phineas y Ferb tienen las cabezas un poco "particulares", es decir, triangular y esférica)

Cameron estaba enojada. House iba a destruir la vida de Phineas y Ferb si su diagnóstico era el correcto. ¿Acaso todas sus vivencias eran una alucinación?

Se puso a pensar… era imposible que dos hermanastros pensaran igual… pero si estaban consientes sin saberlo… uno oiría al otro y se terminaría de armar la alucinación. El diagnóstico cuadraba y si House hacía las tomografías… lo demostraría: Un Aneurisma, un tumor, algo que pudiera hacer fallar sus mentes.

- Cameron – dijo Cuddy, apareciendo de repente – Te veo preocupada…

- Es House – dijo ella – Está siendo demasiado cruel. Les dirá a los dos niños que tienen alucinaciones. Si lleva razón… su amistad quedará destruida.

- Cameron… pero si están enfermos no hay remedio.

- ¡Tiene que haberlo! ¿Acaso tenemos el derecho de destruir la amistad de ellos dos, sólo porque a House le place jugar al enigma?

- No se trata de jugar al Enigma. Esta vez puede ser algo serio. Si siguen alucinando, les pasará peores cosas en el futuro.

- Pero ellos…

- ¡No estás usando un criterio médico! El sentimentalismo puede llevarnos a fatales consecuencias. En mi caso, Alfredo… el de las goteras. En tu caso, perdimos tiempo con una paciente de cáncer de pulmón terminal. ¿Hay que dañar a más gente?

- No… no quiero que les pase algo a ellos – dijo Cameron - ¡Míralos! Se quieren… ¿Tenemos que destruir su ilusión?

- No tenemos. Ellos no son así sólo por alucinación. Lo lamento por House, pero hay cosas que no pueden reducirse a simples reacciones químicas.

- Me reconfortas Cuddy…

- ¿Volverás al grupo de diagnóstico?

- Lo haré… tengo que curarlos… a ellos dos…

Reconfortada por lo que Cuddy le había dicho, Cameron regresó a la oficina de House.

- Vaya… - dijo House – Te dan rabietas….

- Pienso que no debes decírselo a los chicos. Sólo a sus padres.

- Tienen derecho a saberlo…

- ¡Lo único que quieres es arruinar esa relación de hermanos! – le respondió Cameron – No es porque tengan derecho a saberlo…

- Si no les decimos… - intervino Foreman – Harán peores cosas cuando vean que sus ilusiones de verano ya no existen.

- Dices que son alucinaciones no… - dijo Cameron – Entonces… ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Sacó un CD con el Single de Phineas y los Ferb-Tones. El single era real.

- No todo cuanto pensamos es falso ni verdadero – dijo House – Venga, al tomógrafo…

(Nota del Autor: Si Phineas o Ferb tuvieran las cabezas como las tienen en la serie, esta parte hubiera sido imposible)

Llevaron a los dos hermanos. House no les explicó por qué los llevaba. No quería echarlo a perder aún. Quería guardarlo todo para el final…

- Les haremos unas pruebas más – dijo Cameron a los hermanos – Primero Phineas.

Lo subieron al TAC y comenzó la exploración.

- El Cerebro está limpio – dictaminó Foreman – No hay tumores ni anomalías en la estructura…

- Sigue buscando – dijo House – Es un niño… debe tenerlo inmaculado.

- Sigo sin ver nada – dijo Foreman.

- Bien – dijo House - Saquen a Phineas de ahí… que siga su hermano.

No encontraron ninguna anomalía. House estaba despistado. Tras regresar a los hermanos a su habitación, se dirigió a su equipo.

- ¿Qué cosa puede causar alucinaciones y no mostrarse en un TAC?

- Son niños… seguro alguna infección por sus "aventuras" en el jardín – sugirió Foreman.

- No podemos creer que todo lo que digan es alucinado – dijo House – El Single es real. Así que deben haber cosas que hayan hecho que también lo serían.

- Haz lo que hiciste con el de New Orleans – sugirió Cuddy apareciendo – Escucha el single y deduce algo… vamos sorpréndenos.

House no tenía más pistas. Así que resignado, colocó el CD que tenía Cameron en su PC y comenzó a reproducirlo…

"_**Pau chica Pau**_﻿ _**Pau, mi nena dice as**__**í"**_

- Dios… que música más mala es esta. No entiendo cómo se volvió un éxito… ¿Acaso los de los certámenes son idiotas?

"_**Guitchi Guitchi ki es: Te quiero a ti"**_

- ¿Guitchi, guitchi ki? – dijo House – Y esto que es… a menos que algo se les haya metido en el…

En ese momento tuvo una idea.

- ¡Sarampión!

- Oh vamos House – dijo Cuddy – Los han vacunado. ¿Cómo va a ser sarampión?

- Eso crees tú… la vacuna MMR (Sarampión – Paperas - Rubeola) es la que ha estado en el ojo de la tormenta por ese escándalo de provocar Autismo. Seguro tienen el virus en el cerebro causando esto.

- Revisaré la historia de ambos… - dijo Foreman y salió.

- Cuddy – dijo House – Necesito confirmarlo. Una biopsia cerebral…

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – dijo ella – Es muy peligroso. Los padres ni yo daremos el permiso. A menos que lo demuestres fehacientemente.

- Están alucinando…

- ¡Eso nada! - dijo Cuddy – Un síntoma neurológico específico y te dejaré hacer tu biopsia.

- ¡House tiene razón! – dijo Foreman volviendo – No están vacunados con la MMR.

- Ahora sólo queda inducirles un ataque – dijo House – Si les pasa algo… eso era.

- ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

- Con su propio single.

House trajo un amplificador de sonido al cuarto de Phineas y Ferb y comenzó:

- Esto es para ver si tienen sarampión…

- Es ridículo – dijo Ferb - ¿Acaso un equipo de música?

"_**Pau chica Pau**_﻿ _**Pau, mi nena dice as**__**í"**_

Phineas y Ferb se quedaron callados por unos minutos. House subió el volumen y su canción comenzó a oírse más fuerte…

- Lo hago por ustedes – dijo House entre el ruido – No soporto su canción…

En eso de repente, ambos hermanos comenzaron a tener convulsiones. Phineas movía las piernas y sacudía la cabeza con violencia de un lado a otro. Ferb movía las manos.

- ¡Ahora ya entiendo porqué su single fue todo un éxito! Bailaban tan bien…

Y apagando el amplificador, se fue de ahí. Había confirmado su diagnóstico.


	8. Conclusión

**Lucha por Sobrevivir**

Notas del Autor: Esto va a la persona que me comenta siempre. Transcribo el comentario:

_***Senala al perfil* Esa es la razon de no gustarte Phineas y Ferb. La vida ha sido mala para ti (aunque te rias en el proximo capitulo), y por eso quieres destrozar a unas caricaturas de Disney. Por eso tus historias son 'tragedias'. Por eso no te gusta el programa. Por eso es que dije 'go dai'.**_

Si te das cuenta, los cuatro miserables comentarios que recibiste eran mios. De una sola persona que no tiene vida social.

Y se supone que tu estas haciendole bien a los fans.

(Y no intentes pelear, solo deduzco razonalmente (toscomohousetos)... creo yo.)

No me preocupa que no haya recibido comentarios de más personas. Sólo quería lograr controversia y veo que lo he logrado contigo. Por eso te agradezco que hayas leído esto, porque me haz dado el impulso para terminarlo.

No intento hacer el bien a los fans... al contrario... esto es más que una forma de "enojar" a la gente, porque siempre los fics tienen el siguiente formato:

- Historia de Amor Sujeto A y Sujeto B

- Parodia cómica de la serie

- Sujeto A "n" años después

- La lucha amorosa por Sujeto A.

Me cansé de ese esquema y decidí hacer algo más incisivo. Sólo por eso digo que mis historias son 'tragedias'.

Claro que me gusta la serie, el punto es que simplemente quize destrozar la serie por ver reacciones. A mi ni me preocupa, porque esto jamás llamará la atención de alguien que decida "divulgarlo". Franz Kafka escribió distopías muy retorcidas y al morir intentó destruirlas. La idea es la misma... sólo lo hago para mis disfrute y el de unos pocos que conozco. Sólo que en lugar de destruirlas prefiero dejarlas por ahí para ver las reacciones de los demás.

Por cierto, ese Perfil está desactualizado. Hubo un tiempo en el que solo veía Anime. Ahora soy más abierto de ideas y acepto todo cuanto tenga un concepto novedoso o me atraiga. Es el problema de prejuzgar...

La vida no ha sido mala para mí. No necesitas experimentar la tortura para saber que es la tortura. Te puede bastar el concpeto. Personalmente considero que mi vida no ha tenido muchos problemas. Pero es que considero divertido junto con algunas personas llevar las cosas a lugares inesperados.

Por cierto... he podido ver el episodio "Al Fin" de Phineas y Ferb. Me ha recordado un poco a Ghost in the Shell por la confusión entre realidad y fantasía. Así que me vi la peli (Ghost in the Shell 1 y 2) otra vez y aquí estoy con lo que será el capítulo final de esta distopía.

Pensaba hacerlo peor... pero esto es lo que me ha dejado más satisfecho.

**VIII**

**(Conclusión)**

Cuddy no podía creerlo. House logró demostrar que se trataba de Sarampión. Y es que es muy extraño, que el virus en lugar de atacar al cuerpo, decida ir directo al cerebro. No tuvo más que hacer, que autorizar la biopsia cerebral.

- Ay mujer – decía House – Debes confiar en mí…

Se realizó la Biopsia y House confirmó lo que deseaba: Sarampión.

- Denles Interferon. Todo el que puedan, para que se mejoren para la próxima temporada.

Finalmente no logró contenerse y decidió ir a ver a los hermanos:

- Saludos – dijo House entrando.

- ¿Qué va a decirnos?

- Ya sé que tenían. Sarampión. Su madre no los vacunó por el miedo que había de la vacuna MMR. Era comprensible, hubo lotes infectados y una paranoia increíble.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros dos?

- Algunas de sus aventuras de verano eran falsas. Alucinaciones provocadas por su mente.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Tenemos todos los planos aquí!

- No niego que las hayan diseñado. Lo que dudo es que las vayan a construir.

- No puede ser…

- Lo ha malinterpretado todo – respondió Ferb – De hecho lo que estamos haciendo es una alucinación…

(**Nota del Autor:** He visto Ghost in the Shell, así que esta parte puede ponerse algo rara)

- ¿Qué dices?

- No hay forma que puedas diferenciar tu realidad de la realidad general… - continuó Ferb – Todas son captadas por el cerebro. El tiene la última palabra…

- Por eso mismo – respondió House – Ese era su problema. El virus del Sarampión fue el que…

- ¿Acaso esta no puede ser tu propia realidad, en la que te libras de los estímulos de los demás y conviertes tus experiencias en experiencias que sólo te agradan a ti? ¿No estás distorsionando la realidad a lo que tú quieres que sea?

- Estoy delante de ustedes, los veo, los escucho. Esto no es un sueño…

- ¿Qué es la vida? – siguió Ferb - ¿Acaso una manifestación de nuestras almas o una manifestación de nuestro cerebro?

- No entiendo nada…

- Nosotros tan obsesionados con recrearnos a nosotros mismos. Las máquinas están como nosotros… no son consientes de su existencia. Viven un mundo falso, ilusiones falsas. Todos vivimos así. No es mejor dejar a cada uno como es y no romper esa celda donde vive creyendo en su felicidad…

- Estabas enfermo… - dijo House – No tenía otra opción que…

- Es que tratas con la especie equivocada – dijo Phineas.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Los niños jamás se han adecuado a los patrones humanos de comportamiento. ¿Qué es un humano? ¿Lo que tiene forma humana? Claro que no. Seguramente es lo que sigue ciertos cánones de comportamiento. Podemos decir entonces que los niños sólo aparentan ser humanos, pero no lo son.

- Estás demente…

- Los niños tienen forma humana, pero no son realmente humanos – siguió Phineas - No entran en la definición. Las niñas no juegan a las muñecas porque quieran ser madres. Es más… el cuidado maternal ni les importa. Por eso tenemos adolescentes tan convulsionados… porque no soportan el paso de la niñez a la Adultez, cuando se despojan de su forma y esta sociedad les impone una forzada. Y así el cuerpo es la cárcel de la mente.

- Sólo intentas justificarte – respondió House – No quieres aceptar que tu verano fue una farsa. Así que buscas la filosofía más conveniente a tus intereses.

- Tener hijos es la forma más sencilla de cumplir el sueño de la vida artificial.

- ¡No son muñecos!

- Descartes no podía distinguir entre hombre y máquina… es más cuando murió su hija, le puso su nombre a una muñeca y la mimó igual que su hija muerta. No hay punto de comparación.

- Humanos… - siguió Ferb - ¿Quién querría perseguir la perfección aún sabiendo que jamás la alcanzará? La conciencia humana no se puede adaptar a la realidad. Siempre creará la suya propia para poder escaparse de lo que más le duele. Así que perfección sólo está reservada a dioses, arquetipos creados por el hombre para lo que jamás podrá alcanzar.

- Hay una forma en la que se puede alcanzar la felicidad… - siguió Phineas – Las alondras se ven felices, vuelan majestuosas. Para nosotros, los que estamos apabullados por el conocimiento, por morder el árbol de la Ciencia del Bien y del Mal… jamás podremos ser felices.

- ¿Puede la nada llegar a vivir? – comenzó Ferb – Nos dicen que eso es imposible… es algo que aterra con sólo pensarlo… porque si fuera verdad, no seríamos más que pedazos de nada en este universo y no seríamos nada… absolutamente nada, excepto un montón de materia. Si consideramos que la naturaleza es cuantificable… entonces el hombre puede reducirse a una serie de partes de materia.

- Ya no sigas – pidió House.

- Intentas ridiculizar a los demás para poder justificar tu miserable existencia. No eres más que otro vacío que divaga en este Universo causado por el azar… así que no tienes derecho a ser más que la nada. No puedes quitarle nada a nadie, porque jamás podrás hacerlo. No eres nada… - le dijo Ferb.

Phineas tomó aire y aportó algo más…

- Pero tú seguirás con tu vida aislada, en una burbuja… nosotros igual. ¿Al final no seremos más que cerebros conectados mediante cables con los que se hacen experimentos? No hay manera que sepamos lo que hay afuera… entonces no vengas a decirnos que nuestra vida fue una alucinación, porque no hay garantías que la tuya tampoco lo sea. Ni la de nadie. Nadie puede juzgar a nadie porque todo cuanto tenemos es producto de una alucinación en masa.

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo House retirándose de rabia.

- ¡Lo hicimos Ferb! – dijo Phineas - ¡Lo engañamos!

- Valió la pena leernos esas teorías descabelladas de Ciencia Ficción – contestó Ferb – Le dimos un poco de su propia medicina.

- Eso mismo, Ferb. Seguiremos nuestras vacaciones… seguiremos haciendo algo nuevo cada día. Y nadie podrá decir que no lo hemos hecho, porque aunque todos lo digan… lo habremos sentido. Sentido esa satisfacción de haber hecho algo nuevo cada día.

Después de 2 días de estar con Interferon, Phineas y Ferb fueron dados de alta.

La vida de esos dos hermanos había vuelto a empezar. Entonces relució la típica rutina:

- Ferb, ya sé que haremos hoy…

Ferb alargó un plano. Era una máquina para hacer helados.

De repente Phineas despertó. Estaba en su cama, en su casa. Su hermano dormía en la otra cama y Perry a sus pies.

- Así que todo esto fue una ilusión, un sueño. Pensé que era real…

- La vida es un conjunto de supuestos – dijo un Ferb bostezando – Nunca sabremos que es lo hay ahí afuera. Nuestros sentidos lo limitan…

- Pero aún así…

- Aún así podemos seguir haciendo lo que queramos. Si estamos condenados a moldear la realidad como queramos… entonces podemos disfrutarla al máximo.

- ¡Manos a la obra Ferb! – respondió Phineas.

FIN


	9. Final Alternativo: Desilusión

**Lucha por Sobrevivir**

**Nota del Autor: **Transcribo el comentario de siempre.

_**Si te hubiera gustado el programa, no irias por esto de intentemos reparar lo que hemos hecho porque no he hecho suficiente dano al fandom! En verdad, no hubiras ni empezado el fanfiction.**_

Se nota que el perfil esta a la fecha. 'Ghost in the Shell' es un Anime, si no mal recuerdo, y tambien, si la unica razon de escribir fanfictions es de ver como yo, una desgraciada sin vida reacciono, vas muy mal. Pero no te preocupes, afortunadamente para ti, he 'invitado' a los fans a compartir sus opiniones :].

Deberias disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida con tus... amigos? Me pregunto de donde carajo has sacado todo ese tiempo libre?

Ahora yo, Wyrmhatchling te ilustro con mi filosofia xD (0_O estoy loca?): La imaginacion es, como en el episodio 'Al Fin', lo mejor que tienen los seres humanos. Es el refugio perfecto. No intentes razonar lo que no se puede razonar.

Punto final: NO SE TOCAN MIS OBSESSIONES XD!

(PS: Otro formato no-tragico: Comedia/crossover/aleatoriedad de la serie (ni tocar, es MI idea XP)!)

lol

Sobre lo que me dices... la idea original del fic era hacer una "parodia" al capítulo "Al Fin", con una situación inducida por un sueño. Pero si quieres que "haga daño" al Fandom... he escrito este final alternativo exclusivamente por tu petición.

Ghost in the Shell sí que es un anime.

Sobre si disfruto la vida con mis amigos... claro que lo hago. Y tengo tiempo libre por estar de vacaciones.

Claro que se puede razonar sobre la imaginación. Podemos razonar de casi todo. Pero no es el punto aquí. El punto es que si la imaginación es el refugio perfecto... puede producir problemas al diferenciar la realidad de la ficción.

Sobre tu idea, no la toco. Tranquilo... respeto las ideas de otros.

Y sin más preámbulo... aquí tienes el "terrible" final que le he preparado a este documento. Agradesco tu enojo, ya que me animaste a terminarlo.

**IX**

**(Final Alternativo: Desilusión)**

(A pedido del que nos lee… aquí tenemos un final alternativo, pero más duro con la serie)

Cuddy se había sorprendido. Los 2 hermanos tenían Panencefalitis esclerosante subaguda, en pocas palabras, el Virus del Sarampión se había trasladado al cerebro en lugar de los típicos síntomas.

- Hola chicos – dijo Cuddy entrando a la habitación de Phineas y Ferb - ¿Se sienten bien?

- Nosotros sí – respondió Phineas – Hemos mejorado desde que nos pusieron el medicamento.

- ¿Saben de qué estaban enfermos? – preguntó ella.

- No… y creo que será mejor no saberlo. Queremos mejorar para seguir pasando un buen verano.

- Phineas… en realidad…

- ¿En realidad qué…?

- Yo… no es nada – dijo Cuddy y se retiró.

En su oficina la esperaba House.

- ¡No se los has dicho!

- Claro… y destrozarles las vacaciones a 2 tiernos chicos – dijo House con sorna – Pero si se quieren y todo…

- ¡Que seas infeliz, no significa que todos tengan que serlo!

House simplemente salió, dejando a Cuddy a mitad de palabras.

- ¡Les diré la verdad! – le alcanzó a gritar a su jefa.

Por su parte, Phineas y Ferb estaban planeando ya lo que harían en sus días restantes de verano.

- Ferb… tendremos que hacer algo grande para compensar estos días que hemos estado sin hacer nada. El verano se acorta cada vez más…

- Haremos algo… como celebrar nuestra alta.

En eso entró House y miró a los hermanos con un rostro de sorpresa.

- Otra vez tú – dijo Phineas - ¿Vienes a burlate?

- Les tengo malas noticias…

- Seguro que seguimos mal y que no podremos irnos… - dijo Ferb.

- Es algo sobre su verano…

- Seguro nos dirá que no podemos hacer cosas de riesgo, porque nuestra salud peligra y somos jóvenes. Ya lo hemos oído…

- Sus vacaciones son una farsa.

Phineas se quedó mudo. ¿Había dicho "farsa"?

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- No tienen un verano lleno de inventos. Tienen Panencefalitis esclerosante subaguda, en la cual un virus del sarampión muta y viaja a sus cerebros. Entre tantas cosas provocaba sus alucinaciones sobre sus inventos.

- Pero… ¡Nosotros tenemos planos! ¡He visto los inventos!

- Los planos son verdaderos, pero al irse al árbol a pensar, caen dormidos y en medio del sueño REM se da la alucinación. En muchos casos son terrores nocturnos… pero en su caso… son sueños muy reales o algo así.

- Es mentira… es imposible que nuestro verano no haya existido. ¿Y la Playa? ¿Y la montaña? ¿Y los amigos?

- Sus padres los definen como gente de "imaginación activa". Quizá hasta puedan creer que son un poco hiperactivos, pero todo lo provocaba la enfermedad anterior. Hasta su hermana los quería acusar… porque sabe Dios que cosas harían bajo sus alucinaciones…

- ¡Es imposible! ¡Nuestro verano! No puede ser…

- ¿Y nos… morimos? – preguntó tímidamente Ferb.

- Están todavía en el Estadio 1. Cuando lleguen al Estadio 2, será demasiado tarde.

- El tratamiento es Interferon. Detendrá o ralentizará la enfermedad… pero deben ser más cuidadosos.

- ¿Por qué nos ha dicho esto?

- Porque deben saber que les pasa…

- ¡Haz arruinado nuestro verano! ¡Ahora no sabremos qué es lo real o no!

- Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú – dijo House – Ya no puedo hacer nada – dicho esto, se fue.

Phineas miró a Ferb. El chico había entendido lo que House les había dicho. Bajo los efectos de la Colchicina estaba más analítico y razonable. El que no entendía nada era Phineas. No podía aceptar que su verano era falso. Todo… o casi todo no había ocurrido: La Montaña Rusa, la Playa en el Jardín, la Carrera de Autos… casi nada era verdad.

- Apóyame Ferb – dijo Phineas – Por fav… - la voz se le quebró – por favor… ayúdame… hermano… - dicho esto comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Pasaron 2 semanas y les dieron el alta sin más. House no volvió a presentarse en esas 2 semanas, pero todavía seguía manteniendo un vivo interés por los 2 hermanos.

Producto del choque que les había producido a los 2 hermanos, Phineas dejó de estar tan alegre y enérgico como siempre. Había perdido las ganas de disfrutar el verano. Ferb se sumió en un mutismo casi idéntico al de cuando tenía la Fiebre Mediterránea.

- Esto es culpa de una persona – dijo Phineas – De nuestros padres…

- Sabes que no la tienen – le respondió Ferb.

Linda Flynn estaba cocinando en la cocina. Phineas entró intempestivamente…

-¡Dime! ¿Por qué no me vacunaste?

- ¿Phineas… qué te pasa?

- ¡Dime porqué no me vacunaste y terminé creyendo que lo que hacía era verdad! ¡Amaba ese verano! ¡Lo que hacía con mi hermano Ferb! Pero… tuve que saber por ese Dr. House… que todo cuanto hacía era mentira…

- Entiendo que te choque esa verdad… pero nunca sospechábamos que…

- ¡Sólo pensabas que era un chico con mucha imaginación! ¡Jamás te preocupaste!

- ¡La enfermedad que tuviste pudo haberlos matado! ¡Y yo ni cuenta me pude dar! ¡Eso me preocupa! Phineas… estoy tan preocupada como tú…

- Mientes – le respondió su hijo – A ti no te afecta tenernos sanos… ni siquiera enfermos. Sólo nosotros sufrimos por tener esa enfermedad… que nos hizo pensar que teníamos un verano increíble cuando no era así…

- A mi me preocupa…

- ¡Ya basta! – le respondió Phineas - ¡Tendremos nuestro propio verano! ¡Probaré que esas aventuras pasaron!

El chico salió corriendo a ver a Ferb. Linda Flynn temió lo peor y llamó al Princenton-Plainsboro.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? – preguntaron en el teléfono.

- Mis hijos… Phineas y Ferb… están comportándose raro… podría ser…

- Se le enviará una ambulancia y los llevará al hospital de inmediato.

- Gracias…

Cuando la recepcionista informó a Cuddy del asunto, esta fue directamente a House.

- Tus hermanos del misterio vienen en camino. Según la madre se han comportado raro.

- Son las etapas del modelo de Kubler-Ross. Seguro están en la fase de la ira.

- Ya sea lo que tengan – respondió Cuddy – Vienen para acá… tenemos que verlos.

- A mí me gustan los casos nuevos, mujer – respondió House – No me gustan los refritos.

Cuddy sólo se retiró. Tras unos minutos llegó la Ambulancia al Princeton Plainsboro.

- ¡Esperen! – se oyó una voz en el vestíbulo.

- ¡Regresen! ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! – gritó Linda Flynn.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Cuddy.

Lo que había pasado era que Phineas y Ferb huyeron al llegar al hospital. Corrían a toda prisa hacia la sección de cirugías. Iban a probar que sus vacaciones de verano eran reales… no importaba como lo harían… pero lo demostrarían.

- ¡Deténganse! – les dijo un cirujano de la sala al verlos querer entrar. Sencillamente lo pasaron. Llegaron a un quirófano y se encerraron.

- ¡Abran la puerta! – les decían los médicos - ¡No nos obliguen a tumbarla!

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Phineas - ¡Si siguen así, centrifugaré nitroglicerina y volaremos todos! ¡Si obedecen los dejaré en paz a ustedes y al centro!

Ferb asintió en "compromiso" con su hermano.

Los médicos se quedaron lelos. Tenían una centrífuga en la sala de operaciones. No podían hacer nada.

(N.T: La Nitroglicerina es usada para tratar los Infartos de Miocardio, así que es posible encontrarla en un hospital, aunque es llamada Trinitrato de Glicerina)

Uno de los médicos marcó su móvil y llamó a Cuddy y a House.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – le dijo Cuddy a Phineas.

- Voy a demostrar que mi verano fue real…

- Está demente – dijo House – Sigue sin aceptarlo…

- Tal vez si no le hubieras dicho… no estaríamos así… - respondió Cuddy.

- ¡Dígame alguien como poder recordar o estimular recuerdos!

- No se lo digan – dijo House.

- ¡Si no lo hacen, centrifugaré la nitroglicerina!

Eran momentos de tensión. ¿Mentir? ¿Vivir?

- Si me mienten… lo notaré cuando opere a Ferb y si le pasa algo, centrifugaré igual.

- No tenemos opción – dijo uno de los médicos.

- ¡No te atrevas! – dijo House.

- Se puede estimular la memoria mediante pulsos eléctricos enviados al hipotálamo. Se llama Estimulación Cerebral Profunda.

- ¿Porqué se lo dijiste?

- Íbamos a morir si no se lo decíamos…

Phineas le comunicó los resultados a Ferb y ambos aceptaron. Ferb se colocó en la mesa de operaciones y Phineas volvió a decir:

- ¡Denme las indicaciones de la cirugía! Si algo le pasa a mi hermano… ya saben cómo terminará.

- La Estimulación Cerebral Profunda tiene muchos riesgos – dijo House – Si te equivocas o cortas donde no debes tendrás a un hermano que no podrá controlar sus esfínteres el resto de su vida. En el mejor de los casos tendrás un hermano con problemas psicológicos. No lo hagas.

- Lo haré… ya que es la única forma de saber la verdad.

- Haz lo que quieras… - dijo House y se quedó a esperar – Veré tu estupidez.

El resto de médicos se quedaron ahí. No podían hacer nada y en el Hospital habían pacientes. Así que se resignaron y dieron las instrucciones necesarias. Finalmente…

- Ferb… quiero que pienses en nuestra montaña rusa…

- Aplica 3 Voltios al Hipocampo – le indicó un médico.

- Ahí va… - respondió Phineas.

El impulso llegó al cerebro y entonces…

- Veo… el árbol… nosotros… dormidos. Decías… "Ya sé que haremos hoy". Y de repente… estabas… como montado en una montaña rusa… y tenías… los planos contigo.

- Imposible – murmuró Phineas – Más fuerte… - envió 5 Voltios.

- El Invierano… - dijo Ferb – El aparato de papá… lo seguía moviendo. Luego fuimos al árbol pensando en helados… dijiste "Veri-invierno"

- No… necesito más impulso – dijo Phineas, aplicando 6 Voltios.

- ¡Si sigues así lo matarás! – le dijo Cuddy.

- La Carrera… teníamos nuestros carros de juguete. Jugábamos a conducirlos bajo el árbol…

Phineas se dio cuenta que sus ilusiones de verano eran falsas. Por más que hacía que Ferb recordara… todo era falso. Todo era… ilusorio.

- No puede ser… - dijo Phineas - ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Todo cuanto tenía era falso. Pero de repente…

- Phineas – dijo Ferb – Mueve el electrodo más allá del Hipotálamo. Aplica la descarga mayor que puedas… seguro recordaremos algo…

- Ferb… ya sé que en realidad…

- ¡Hazlo! ¡No quiero verte sufrir!

- ¡No lo hagas! – le dijo Cuddy - ¡Si hace eso!

- ¡Ya me cansé! – dijo Phineas - ¡Recordaremos ese verano! – y movió el electrodo.

Los monitores de signos vitales comenzaron a dar alerta.

- La tensión sube… - dijo House mirando - ¡Abran esa puerta!

- Aquí va Ferb… - dijo Phineas – Impulso en 12 voltios…

En ese momento, House aprovechó un descuido de Phineas y golpeó la puerta, logrando abrirla. Tomó la centrífuga y la desconectó.

- Ya has perdido… - dijo House – Se acabó…

- ¡Phineas! – gritó Ferb.

El monitor de signos vitales mostró a Ferb en 147 de pulso. Las alarmas sonaban hasta que de repente se oyó el fatídico pitido y 0 de Pulso.

- ¡Está fibrilando! – dijo House - ¡Carro de Paradas!

El carro llegó a House y empezó la reanimación, desconectando el electrodo.

- Cargando… 3, 2, 1… ¡Fuera!

El pitido fatal siguió.

- Cargando… 3, 2, 1… ¡Fuera!

- ¡Atropina! – dijo mientras le daban la jeringa y la inyectaba…

- Cargando… 3, 2, 1… ¡Fuera!

El pitido siguió.

- Hora de la muerte… 11:20 AM – dijo House resignado.

- ¡Ferb! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta!

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando quieres algo que está más allá de lo que puedes. No puedes desear lo imposible – respondió House a Phineas con acritud – Felicidades… ahora tienes un hermano muerto. Espero que sepas vivir con eso.

Tras decir eso, House se retiró.

Phineas no podía creer lo que veía. Su obsesión había matado a su hermano. Jamás se perdonaría esa traición.

- No valgo la pena… ¡Soy un asesino! – y se acercó al carro de paradas.

- ¡No lo hagas! – gritó Cuddy.

Phineas sacó una jeringa de insulina y se la aplicó. Comenzó a sentirse mareado. Volvió a inyectarse otra jeringa. Lo hizo 3 veces.

De repente comenzó a convulsionar y cayó al suelo. Había sufrido un choque insulínico. (Técnicamente se llama Hipoglucemia) Cuando conectaron el monitor de signos vitales… ya era tarde. Estaba fibrilando. (0 Pulso)

- Ya es tarde – dijo Cuddy – Hora de la muerte… 11:29 AM.

- ¡No! – gritó Linda Flynn entrando - ¡Mis hijos no! ¡No ellos!

Se quedó un tiempo abrazando a Phineas y a Ferb. Finalmente, tras los procedimientos legales… se llevó a sus hijos.

Candace, por su parte estuvo deprimida. Durante el velatorio, buscó los planos de los inventos de sus hermanos y los llevó a sus ataúdes respectivos. Los colocó y mirándolos dijo:

- Al fin… han ganado su libertad. Podrán ser todo lo que quieran…

Y comenzó a llorar delante de los ataúdes. Su lucha por sobrevivir… había fracasado.

FIN


	10. Breve Opinión del Autor

**Breve Opinión del Autor**

Al fin he terminado Camino. Me han llegado algunas críticas a mi correo, así que quiero aclararlas. Transcribo el comentario:

_**Sigues queriendo pelea? Fanfics que dan asco ni se merecen mis reviews. No se  
por que sigo.**_

_**BTW: Lei Camino, asi que eres un ateo? Con que respetas mis ideas pero no la  
de los demas?**_

_**PD: Has notado que los shows que tu ves han hecho algo a tu cabezita?**_

Sobre tus opiniones personales no digo nada. Tú sabrás porqué calificas mis fics como "asco". En fin, quizá tengamos diferentes formas de ver el mundo. Si sigues, es que en el fondo te gusta rebatirme, tal vez como a mí me gusta revolverme por las cosas que se ven en Phineas y Ferb.

Sobre "Camino". No soy un ateo. He crecido en una familia católica, pero tuve ciertos "roces" y problemas con la Fe. (Desengaños con la religión evangélica) Hoy en día sería capaz de llamarme Agnóstico, aunque poseo familia Atea y Católica. Además, la idea original de Camino fue tras ver el film español del mismo nombre, en el que una chica que se enamora de un chico llamado Jesús, es confundida por su familia por una santa con devoción al Salvador de la Cristiandad. La película es una denuncia a ciertos modos de adoctrinamiento que practica el Opus Dei. (No me consta, es lo que sugiere la película).

El abuso sexual de menores, que menciono en el documento, es ficticio, pero hay reportes de sacerdotes que han abusado de sus acólitos. Simplemente me atreví a mezclar esto. De todos modos, somos seres con libertad de expresión. Nadie resultó lastimado en la realización de este documento, así que no veo el motivo de la ira.

No significa que porque algunos malos sacerdotes hayan abusado de menores, toda la iglesia sea un criadero de pedófilos. Claro que no. Generalizar está muy mal. Y eso lo dejo en claro por si alguien cree que Camino es un documento anticatólico. Además, advierto al inicio que el documento "tiene su sesgo", así que el que avisa no es traidor.

Sobre lo de "si he notado que los shows me hacen algo" pues diré que soy estable mentalmente. He visto Phineas y Ferb y no me he puesto a querer armar montañas rusas, playas en un jardín ni construir un auto real a radio control (Aunque esto último es posible aunque remotamente, según un amigo mecánico que conozco). Siguiendo con la reducción al absurdo, también he visto School Days y no voy seduciendo a toda mujer que he visto, lo mismo con House MD, no soy médico (Aunque quisiera serlo), y no hago lo que hace House (Insultar a su Jefa, robarle el almuerzo a sus amigos, saltarse el protocolo y allanar casas). Sencillamente son modos de expresar la creatividad (Del tono que sea) sin molestar a nadie.

Si a alguien no le gustan las películas de Rubias (A mí, por ejemplo), sencillamente no las ve. No se pone a pedir que sean totalmente eliminadas de la escena cinematográfica.

Dudo que Camino sea representado alguna vez, pero créanme, existen peores obras teatrales (Si se refieren a referencias adredes a la religión). Por ejemplo, Tamerlán el Grande de Christopher Marlowe (Un clásico de la tragedia Inglesa) provocó chispas en los musulmanes, porque en una escena, Tamerlan se endiosaba y quemaba el Corán. O sea, las ganas de "irritar" a la gente existen desde hace siglos.

No sé si seguir la historia de devaneos trágicos sobre Phineas y Ferb. Veo que se me critica por ser demasiado "duro" con los dos hermanos. Se dice que los odio visceralmente y que algo en mi vida debe motivar ese sentimiento de animadversión. No señor… no salí de ninguna cárcel o Campo de Concentración. Si no hago romances, es porque soy muy malo haciéndolos. Como lo gracioso no me sale muy bien, lo que me queda es el drama… y sale estas creaciones tan… controvertidas diría yo. Además si hiciera romances, me lloverían más críticas todavía… (Además, desapruebo el incesto, por razones biológicas, ya que después de todo los que parecen pareja son Phineas y Ferb…)

**Phineas y Ferb:** Bien, hace tiempo he querido explicar porqué estos escritos tan duros a una serie de Disney que es tan graciosa y me da momentos para reírme todos los días. Aquí van, a pedido del público:

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que se basa en ver como los hermanos de título crean toda clase de aparatos por nimias razones. Es un dibujo animado, así que no debería tener sentido, lo sé.

Pero lo que tiene esta serie, es que a pesar del humor inteligente que posee (Por ejemplo, en el capítulo Toy to the World, se hace burla de ciertos elementos de la sociedad, al insistir que la gente compraría como borregos un ladrillo solo por salir en la TV y no hacer "nada". Ídem con el Perry de madera o la irónica respuesta de un diseñador de modas diciendo que "apropiarse de un diseño antes que nadie es la mejor forma de triunfar en el negocio de la moda"), posee un agujero… los personajes principales son demasiado, demasiado amables. Tal cosa jamás la he visto en la realidad. Cualquier grupo de hermanos tiene que pelearse en algún momento, aunque sea por tonterías, porque es parte en el ciclo de la socialización. Hay que saber resolver problemas bajo presión… y eso no lo veo aquí. Y estos escritos tan duros sencillamente critican eso.

¿De dónde saco ideas tan retorcidas como enfermedades y familias destrozadas? Veo series como CSI, Eleventh Hour y demás que me dan trasfondo para los documentos.

**Próximos Proyectos**

No sé si podré continuar con Phineas y Ferb, pero tengo las siguientes ideas:

Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Cuando las gaviotas lloran): Basado en la novela visual de 07th Expansion, Phineas y Ferb pasarán sus peores días en una prisión, al estilo "Al Fin".

Summer Days: Parodia de la Novela Visual "Summer Days" de STACK y Overflow, presentamos un triángulo amoroso entre Phineas - Isabella, Ferb- Candace y Vanessa que de alguna manera ama a los 2 hermanos, que acabaría en tragedia.

School Days: Parodia de "School Days" de STACK y Overflow. Lo mismo que Summer Days, pero en la escuela (Si es que alguna vez hacen capítulos post-verano).

Crítica y Refutación de Phineas y Ferb: Un documento donde intentaré dar los absurdos lógicos y científicos de la serie. (No se puede hacer en la vida real, casi nada de lo que hay en la serie)

Nada de esto es seguro. No sé si podré escribir más de Phineas y Ferb, pero si alguien les agarró manía a los 2 hermanos, podrían empezar por aquí.

Aquí termina este fic. No volveré a publicar más actualizaciones del mismo.


End file.
